What You Mean:
by Misanthropic Sycophant
Summary: It wasn't often that they had time together...so Lockon wanted to show Tieria what he meant to him...even if he did freak his smaller lover out with the marker...TBC! story alert please! LockonXTieria NO LYLE! shonen-ai


**A/N: **Okay...I know that I have been drifting an awful a lot away from Monochrome Factor...but I'll go back to it! Really I will, as soon as I can I promise! It's just that my host mother in Japan bought me a Gundam Meister art book (with all of the art done by Yun Kouga) and my LockonXTieria muse was set loose :heart: (It didn't help that I saw some LockonXTieria doujinshi the other day either....) Hey...do I need to capitalize Gundam meisters? (I mean it's like a title...Hmm)

Is there a shorter name for LockonXTieria? 0.o

:P God...I write such cheese fluff X.X I need more angst people!...lol Review please?

~0.0~

"You want me to do what?" red orbs narrowed in suspicion as his lover's finger beckoned him closer. Tieria Erde didn't know how or when the Irish man had worked his seductive magic on him, but he did know that at the moment Lockon's expression set off every alarm in his brain...yet for some reason Tieria found out that he really wanted to find out what Lockon had planned...

"Come on, Tieria! Just loosen up a bit, come here I have something to show you!" Lockon whined trying to make their exit from the crowded room go as unnoticed as possible. He didn't want anyone intruding upon their alone time. It wasn't as if the meisters got much times to themselves - save for the few precious hours of sleep that they were given - and it was even less time that both Virtue and Dynames were involved in mission plans together. So, the brown-haired meister wanted to make their time together count. Nodding reassurance to Setsuna as the younger man's eyes flicked to the two of them leaving the room, Dynames' pilot waited until the automatic doors closed them off from the rest of Celestial Being before intertwining fingers with the smaller man's.

At the touch of Lockon's hand in his own, Tieria's cheeks flushed slightly. His own chilled fingers were enveloped in the other's warm ones...making him feel slightly ridiculous. It was always like this though...Tieria's fingers were always colder than his partner's, not that Dynames' pilot minded at all...In fact, Lockon enjoyed the vast temperature difference. Although some might have been put off by the spectacled man's icy digits, his Irish lover positively loved the way that they would trail over his skin after one of their more passionate nights, leaving goose bumps in their wake. But now wasn't the time for such thoughts...

Right now he had a more important job to accomplish other than reminiscing. Besides why did he need to remember the past when the person he most wanted to be with was currently here clutching his hand? The rest of the trip to Lockon's room was spent in silence, neither of them needing words to express the happiness that they both felt at being alone together once more.

Stopping in front of the door, Tieria raised an eyebrow when his lover hesitated in opening it. When his red orbs met Lockon's, Tieria felt a warmth spread throughout his chest at the tender look in the Irish man's eyes. While there were times when their gazes were filled with nothing but lust, there were also times like this when their eyes reflected nothing more than tender affection. Virtue's pilot craved every emotion that his partner was willing to show him, however, there was just something about those tender looks that...pleased Tieria more than anything. Even so, Tieria wanted their alone time to be spent in each other's arms rather than gawking out in front of the Irish man's room.

"Lockon, what are you waiting for? If I remember correctly you actually have to touch the for-" Lockon's fingers tightened their hold on Tieria's and with a slight brush of his other hand, the door to Lockon's slid open. As it was with the other Gundam meister's rooms, Lockon's room was practically void of any person possession. Well, save that is, for a small deformed origami crane. At the sight of the purple bird on Lockon's bed side table, Tieria colored before shooting his lover a dirty look.

"I thought that I had thrown that out..." Tieria paused, "Why do you have it?" Virtue's pilot had sworn he had thrown it out right after he had made it for the other man, thinking that the other man would never see it. Now of course he realized that penning the other meister's name on the bottom of the crane's wing was a bad idea. This whole ordeal was beginning to get a bit embarrassing...

"I saw it in the trash and I thought that it was cute. Not to mention it had my name on it, so it meant that it was rightfully mine," Lockon murmured, pulling softly at his lover's pink clad arm. The lack of gravity of course, magnified the tug, causing Tieria to float swiftly into Lockon's chest. Surprised by the strange choice of positions the other man had chosen, Tieria emitted a muffled gasp. He heard Lockon chuckle at the noise, so the spectacled man decided to take advantage of his position to bury his burning face into Lockon's chest. Much to his displeasure and further mortification, the shorter Gundam meister found his free hand twisted into Lockon's sleeve. How much girlier could he get?

Tieria's string of personal insults were lost to him, when his lover's free arm wrapped around his waist and pulled Tieria's body flush against his own. The touch of his lover's body being pressed into him caused a shock of heat to rush over Tieria. Every time...Lockon caused him to heat up like this at every touch, and it nearly drove the purple haired man mad. Hoping that his blush from his previous embarassment had died down, the spectacled Gundam meister raised his eyes to meet Lockon's amused ones.

"I still don't see how it benefitted you to keep such a deformity," Tieria mumbled attempting to mask his intensifying mortification. At the smaller man's choice of words, Lockon snorted before smiling.

"It's just not deformed, just simply broken," He smiled again before leaning down to place a kiss on Tieria's forehead. "Now, there was actually something else that I had wanted to do other than admire your crane..."

"Do? I could've sworn that you said you wanted to show me something before," Tieria's eyes narrowed in suspicion, and he pulled away from the Irish man's chest.

"Yes, I wanted to show you something, but I can only show you after you do something for me." Lockon's fingers slowly untwined from Tieria's before reappearing seconds later holding a permanent marker. The smaller man raised an eyebrow at his grinning lover, now thoroughly confused. Despite the fact that some of their romantic escapades were a bit...out there by normal standards, Tieria had never imagined that there would ever be a permanent marker involved. Noticing his smaller lover's wary glances between him and the marker, Lockon colored suddenly at the implications.

"Oh god, no Tieria this has nothing to do with those activities," Lockon smiled uncertainly pulling the pair of them onto his bed. Unhappy with his lover's position, Lockon guided Tieria to be facing away with him and placing the smaller man in his lap. Feeling even more feminine, Tieria scowled before moving Lockon's legs apart to accommodate himself between his lover's thighs. Red orbs slid closed as Lockon's warmth practically enveloped him as the innovator leaned against the other man's chest. Lockon attempted to stifle a moan as Tieria pressed into him. Did Tieria know that he was nonchalantly seducing him? Judging by the other man's casual attitude, the Irish man assumed not. A little less disturbed by the marker's presence in his lover's hand, Tieria reached out to the take the marker from Lockon.

"So what is the purpose of this marker then?" Dynames' pilot fought back another moan as Tieria slid himself closer to his lover, craving more of that delicious warmth he was so often missing.

"Well, we're going to write on each other's palms..." Tieria rested his head on Lockon's shoulder, feeling a slight buzz of happiness as he noticed Lockon fiddling with the bottom of his cardigan.

_Some one is feeling nervous aren't they?_

A bit unnerved by Tieria's silence and calculating gaze, Lockon began to fumble for an explanation.

"I mean not necessarily material things, but emotional or-" Virtue's pilot smiled slightly catching his lover's eyes before calmly removing his fingers from Lockon's lips.

"I understand what you meant," Tieria said, pulling the black marker from his lover's grip. Reassured by the spectacled man's understanding and poise, Lockon relaxed before extending his right hand for Tieria to write on. Despite his calm exterior, Tieria felt like a ball of nerves as he uncapped the marker.

_I just hope that he doesn't find this silly..._

Lockon allowed a slight smile to grace his lips when he felt the tip of the marker begin to ghost over his palm. Somewhere in his mind Lockon had thought that Tieria would refuse to participate in something as juvenile as this, but he was quite glad that his lover had agreed. To be honest, no matter how much time had passed since they has started being together, Lockon still wasn't sure if Tieria was completely serious about him. For all Lockon knew, he could just be a pleasant diversion for the other man, and no matter how much he wanted their relationship to continue Lockon didn't want to be part of some desperate fling. Instead he actually wanted to matter to Tieria and as much as the Irish man hated resorting to this type of thing, Dynames' pilot wanted to know. So, needless to say, when Lockon saw the neat words scrawled across his palm, Lockon grinned before leaning down and placing kisses along the side of Tieria's neck.

_**~ Warmth ~**_

_**Laughter**_

_**~ Pocky-Flavored Kisses ~**_

_**Sex-hair**_

_**&**_

_**~ Ugly Pink Cardigans ~**_

At Lockon's enthusiastic response to his words, Tieria couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. While his mind was busy fighting waves of mortification, the spectacled man's body was responding swiftly to Lockon's playful kisses. Eventually Lockon decided that his torturing of Tieria's neck was becoming too much for both of them to take, so with one last nip, the Irish man pulled away. His smaller lover was disappointed when Lockon's teasing didn't move onto the next level, but was quite interested when Lockon took the marker.

"Now, it's my turn," Lockon murmured, lifting up Tieria's right hand to place a light kiss on the spectacled man's palm. "But you can't look..." A bit amused by his lover's request, Tieria closed his eyes, despite being a bit curious to see what Lockon wrote. However, when the taller man signaled the okay for him to open his eyes, Tieria was surprised to see only one word.

_**~Gravity~**_

"Gravity, you are my reason for being, capturing a hold of me and never letting go," Lockon mumbled, a bit embarrassed by how cheesy those lines sounded. They certainly sounded a lot better in his head...but there was no way to take them back.

Tieria on the other hand was quite flattered by Lockon's words. While to some those words may have seemed rehearsed and cheesy by the book, those same words made Tieria flush with delight. It was still amazing to the spectacled man that Lockon had chosen him over any of the other much more friendly males and females. It wasn't any type of secret that Lockon could have any of the females that he wanted under his seductive powers with very little effort, as he had unintentionally done with Feldt. While Lockon's choice was still a mystery to him, Tieria couldn't help but feel extremely happy. Out of all of the others, Lockon had decided to pursue him of all people. In fact, Tieria wanted to show the other man how much his words had captured his heart. The purple haired Gundam meister slid coolly out of Lockon's lap and turned towards the other man, a stubborn blush clinging to his cheeks while a slight frown played across his lips.

Lockon nearly called out to Tieria in fright when the smaller man pushed himself from his lap. Oh god...he had screwed up hadn't he? He should've listened to the little voice in the back of his head saying that it was too risky to expose the severity of his feelings. Certainly Tieria had admitted the sincerity of his feelings, but maybe that little action back there had been too much for the smaller Gundam meister... Lockon's eyes snapped shut. Dynames' pilot just couldn't watch Tieria leave. Oh god, he should've-

Soft lips pressed eagerly into Lockon's and calloused fingers with well manicured nails tangled into the Irish man's wavy tresses. With his taller lover responding steadily to his kiss, Tieria crawled back onto the bed, or rather Lockon's lap, before wrapping his legs around Lockon's waist. As he lowered himself down Tieria couldn't help but notice a slight tent into the other man's pants. Ah, so he hadn't been imagining that Lockon was interested...

After Tieria had better positioned himself and was pressing the full length of his body into his lover, Lockon's hard pressed into the small of the spectacled man's back. Lockon's touch arched the smaller man, guiding him to meld with every curve of his body. These were the passionate unions of body and mind that Tieria craved, but alas, they were only human and eventually had to part for air. They both puffed warm air into each other's faces, fully enjoying the way that their bodies fit together. As Lockon began pushing him down to the bed to continue their...activities, a pout played across Tieria's face.

"And you said the marker wouldn't involve these types of activities..."

"I didn't lie. It doesn't. I can't help it if you get turned on by my marker."

Tieria rolled his eyes before pulling Lockon down for another kiss.

0______________________________0

**Review please? (Red needs more encouragement to create more fluffballs…and angst, so if you liked it, please review! 3)**

**Also….I'll post the stories for Tieria's answers in other chapters if I get any interested reviews :D**


End file.
